1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a controller device for a wheeled construction machine, having a variable speed lever capable of electrically controlling a transmission near a steering wheel.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
An electric controller device for a transmission is known to the art as disclosed in the specification of Japanese Patent Publication No. SHO 52(1977)-17,303, for example. It has already found utility in wheeled construction machines.
In the conventional wheeled construction vehicles such as the wheel loader, the variable speed lever disposed productingly beside the steering column is manually manipulated to effect required transmission control. Where the variable speed lever is of a column shift type and the variable speed lever is positioned at a large distance from the steering wheel, the operator of the vehicle is required to operate the variable speed lever, the steering wheel, and the vehicle control lever interchangeably, particularly during the work of excavation. During change of speed, the operator grips the steering wheel in his right hand and manipulates the variable speed lever in his left hand. For manipulation of the vehicle control lever, he now grips the steering wheel in his left hand and uses his right hand for the control of the vehicle. This system has the disadvantage that the operation thereof is complicated and is deficient in safety.